Elves Actually Exist?
by Lillith's kitten
Summary: T for violence in later chapters I knew I was part elf but that was about it. what I knew for certain was that I was in no way Human
1. chapter 1

For as long as I could remember one question has stayed with me: What am I? I know I'm half elf but what else? One thing was for sure I was in no way human.

The day I found out what I am was the day I met **_him_** a butler clad in all black working for a young earl by the name of Ciel Phamtomhive

For me it started like any other day I woke up in my small home in the forest of a mansion that had burned not to long ago, little did I know my usually peaceful day would be disrupted by a knock at my door

 _is this the home of miss Leilatha?_

 _Yes and may I inquire as to who is asking?_

 _My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I've come to offer you a job_

 _You won't let me stay if I refuse right? Judging by your looks and scent you aren't human_

 _Yes to both parts and you yourself are not human_

 _To be honest I do not know exactly what I am Other than being part elf and something else. What job would I have?_

 _You would be the young masters governess, and you are half deamon_

 _Fine I'll be the gover-- WAIT WHAT????_

 _You are half_ demon

 _Oh... I guess... that makes... sense. Now that I think about it_

After our conversation I pack my things up so I can move into the Phantomhive household.

When I arrive I am shocked at how fast the mansion was rebuilt. When Sebastian opened the door I was met by three servents, Sebastian introuced them, the red headed maid as Mey-rin, the gardener boy as Finnian and the chef looking guy (didn't look like a good chef based on the afro and smell of completely charcoaled food) as Bardroy. He then introduced me

 _Everyone this is Leilatha she will be the young masters governess from now on_ Sebastian said motioning to me

 _Hello everyone I am Leilatha I am pleased to meet you all and hope we get along_. I smiled as I spoke knowing full well what effect it has on people

 _Its nice to meet you it is_ _. You're so pretty you are_ May-rin says smilling

 _Wow your so pretty please call me finny_ the gardener introduces himself while blushing

 _I-I-Its nice t-to meet y-you_ _please call me bard_

The entire time Sebastian is smirking just watching the servents gush and stumble over their words

 _Now I need to show miss Leilatha around and introduce her to the young master._

after that Sebastian led me throughout the manor giving me a tour then showed me into the manors drawing room to wait for the young master to arrive.

I start looking over the room as I walk around. I'm not really surprised by the up to trend furniture or the latest paintings, It's all expected. What catches my eye is the bookcase in the corner. There is a great deal of liturature ranging from works by Shakespeare to the most recent books published, As the door opens I take a seat in one of the lavish chairs

 _I am Ciel Phantomhive my butler informed me that you are to be my new governess. What can you teach me that I don't already know?_

 _for startes what supernatural creatures actually exist amd self defence techniques at least when you don't have guests_ I smile mischievously

 _That ma-- WAIT OTHER SUPERNATUAL CREATURES EXIST?_

 _Yes I myself am half elf, your contract with Sebastian must keep you from being effected by me. _I smile sheepishly

 _Wait... elves... actually... exist? wait you said_ **half** _elf, does that mean you're half human?_

 _No I'm not human at all I am also half demon. Which means I am as powerful if not more so than your butler._ I give Ciel a small smile

 _If thats the case then why be my governess?_

 _I really like how peaceful it is around the house I was staying in and Sebastian would have made me leave the property if I refused_

 _So thats why he dissapeared for a few minutes_. Ciel puts his hand to his chin in thought. _Sebastian_ _give her a room close to mine and call Ms. Hopkins so Miss Leilatha has decent clothes to wear_

 _Yes my lord_ Sebastian says as he bows

As I am being led through the mansion I can't help but notice Sebastian keeps looking at me.

 _Is there something you want to ask me Sebastian?_ A playful smirk on my lips

 _Are you really stronger tham me? I barely sense any power from you magical or otherwise._ A confused look briefly passes over his face before he regains composure.

I laugh at the confusion and say _Just because you can't feel my power you think I am lying? what if I told you I could mask my pressence completely?_

Sebastian looks bewildered for a second before laughing. _ You masking your presence completely? Thats imposible I can't even do that and I am a great deal older than you!!!!_

 _it's true you are OLDER than me but you do not have nearly enough training. _A devilish smirk graces my lips and let my control slip completely away, loving the look of confusion and feer envelop his face as he realizes just how powerful I really am


	2. Vampires exist?

The pure amount of power rolling off of me stunned Sebastian so much so that he just stood there mouth agape and eyes wide.

 _I told you I can conceal my presence and magical power_ _completely Sebastian._ Once again concealing my presance

 _Miss Leilatha just how powerfull are you? I've only met a handfull of people stronger than me and that includes the devil._ Sebastian says after taking a moment to recover his composure

 _Well many, many years ago my mother did say something related to me being the devils child... but I thought she said that because I was always causing trouble._ I smile at him, thinking back to my childhood. _How do you know the devil?_

Sebastian smirks _Well I am his son... anyways lets continue getting you settled_

 _Does that mean we are siblings?_ I ask out of curiosity as we continue down the corridor.

 _Possibly it all depends on the demons eyes. Which reminds me why are you covering your eyes?_ Sebastian asks as he opens a door close to the young masters judging by smell.

 _Well I used to live in london for a few years and my eyes always freaked people out because of their color so I started wearing veils_. I look around at my new room

There is a queen sized bed against the left wall, a desk is infront of the window and a dresser next to it on the wall opposite of where we stood, and on the right side of my room there is a door which I'm guessing leads to a bathroom

 _Would you be willing to stop wearing your veil? Most of us here have somesort of ability so it wont freak anyone out_ Sebastian looks at me with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

As I take off my veil and open my eyes I say _I dont mind but dont be surprised._ Looking him straight in the eyes he gasps in astonishment then starts circling me.

 _We look very similar, your eyes are only a little darker than mine. I think we are related_. He smirks as he continues _if you weren't half elf we would look like twins_.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if you were my older brother Sebastian._ I smile as I shove him out of my new room _. Now I need to change so leave_. After closing the door I put my clothes and personal possesions away, but leave a pair of leather pants and a corset to change into. Once I'm dreassed I brush my floor length hair out then put it in a high ponytail and braid the rest.

Stepping out of my room I head to where Ciels scent is strongest. Knocking on the door of his study, I wait until I hear him yell " _C_ _ome in_ " _Young master I am here for your first lesson._ I say after opening the door to his study.

 _What are you_ wearing. Ciel says bewildered.

 _This particular outfit is what is easiest for me to move in when fighting young lord_. I say as I walk towards his desk. _I had Sebastian prepare an outfit for you that will maximize your mobility_ _as well._ _Meet me in the garden when you're ready_

Ciel walks up to me wearing a loose cut shirt and a pair of shorts similar to what he usually wears although its looser around his legs

 _I will need to asses what you are capable of then_ _I will teach you basic hand to hand skills. When I start teaching you about what supernatural creatures that exist I will show you how to defend yourself against them_. Ciel nods his head to show he understands, and with that I begin my lesson. The first thing I notice is how inflexible and weak he is.

 _Stop, i_ _n order for the lesson to go any farther we need to work on your flexibility_. With that being said I give him a list of stretches to do three times daily for the next two months.

 _Since we have to wait on your flexibility I guess we can start on_ _learning_ _what supernatural creatures_ _there are._

 _What exactly does that entail_ Ciel asks with a skeptical look.

 _I will teach you what exists, how they came to be,_ what weaknesses they have, and how to defend yourself. With that said I head back into the manor to change into a dress. _Meet me in your study in an hour_.

I walk into Ciels office weraring a floor length dark red dress, with black lace around the collar, and dark blue ribbons around the sleeves of the dress.

 _Are you ready for the first lesson young master?_

 _Yes, what creature are you going to teach me about first?_

 _Vampires..._ I trail off waiting on his reply.

 _Does that mean that the stories are true?_ Ciel asks curiosity flashing in his eye.

 _Yes and_ _no._ I reply. _When_ _it comes to the stories they only have a few details right, like vampires not being allowed to be in sunlight or holy water hurting them._

As I sit down on the couch across from Ciel, Sebastain enters the room offering tea.

 _What is he going to learn first Miss Leilatha_ _? Sebastian_ asks.

I reply with. _Vampires._

 _Ah one of the easier creatures to start with._ He smirks.

 _I will be quizing him on all of it, but yes_. I reply as he sets the tea infront of us.

 _What do you mean easier?_ Ciel asks confused.

 _Well they aren't as complicated. For instanse the first vampire was only one fifteenth of a demon so it didn't have to eat souls but drink the blood of humans._ I say before taking a sip of tea. _They get weaker if they don't feed, if they feed regularly the get to keep their speed, compulsion, and other supernatural abilities. Which varies_ _i_ _n strength for each vampire._

 _WAIT T_ _HEY HAVE PSYCHIC ABILITIES???_

 _Yes amd due to you having a contract with Sebastian you will be fine_. Leilatha replies in a way that suggest she has tested to see if this would work before.

 _Is it true that if a vampire bites someone they become a vampire?_ Ciel leans back in his chair.

 _No._ I reply. _In order to become a vampire you need to drink its blood_ _and then die._

 _Why would you drink its blood?_ Ciel questions.


	3. So it Begins

_Why would you drink it's blood?_ Ciel asked confusedly

 _Well generally a person won't which is why they drain their victim's almost completly, so there can be little to no ressistance when the blood is offered._ I say after taking another sip of tea.

 _Most peaple? So tnere are people who drink it willingly?_

 _Yes there are fanatic's... and it honestly_ _c_ _reeps me out_ _! I_ say as I stand up. _now let me show you what you can do to protect yourself from an attack_.

Ciel stands up and follows me to the ballroom. _So what do I have to do?_

I grab a bottle of clear liquid and ask. _What is this?_ A small smile on my lips.

 _Is that holy water?_ questions the bluenette.

 _Yes it is_. _Normally if you splash a vampire with this they'll scamper off somewhere not wanting to deal with whoever threw it at them..._. I trail off.

 _Normally? What do you mean by that?_ Ciels eye sparkles with curiosity.

 _If the vampire hasn't fed in awhile they won't care as long as they don't ingest_ _the holy water._ A frown forms on my face. _I will infuse the holy water into your soaps and some desserts which should deter any vampires_.

As I put the vial down Sebastian walks into the room. _I've brought the item you wanted._

 _Normal weapons won't have any affect which is why I had Sebastian bring me th_ _is particular item_. With this said I pick up a pure silver rapier.

 _According to Sebastian this is what you usually practice with._ I say while swiftly testing the rapier myself. _I had it changed ever so slightly_

 _What do you mean ever so slightly_? Ciel asks while looking the rapier over.

 _Not only has it been blessed by a priest but was also forged and imbued with holy water._ When I smile at Ciel I say _. This will be a little heavier than what you are used to, so I'll have you start training with it today_.

I give Ciel the repier and grab one for myself, without giving Ciel anytime for more questions I thrust a similar rapier at him.

Ciel is slower but able to wield it into a defensive position, and then thrusts foward in an attack, forgeting the rapier weighs a slight bit more than usual he doesn't hit his mark and because of that I dodge his strike. This continues on for about an hour when Sebastian walks into the room with a serious look on his face.

 _Young master Sir Ron Doonka will be here at 4, you need to get ready for his arrival._

 _I can trust that you will show him the Phantomhive hospitality yes?_ Ciel smirks. _Make sure miss Leilatha knows what to do_.

Looking to Sebastian I see a devilish smirk on his face as he bows _. Please follow me dear sister of mine_.

I follow Sebastian into the kitchen before he starts explaining what is about to happen and why. _Sir Ron manufactures toys but is not well known so he wants to get a partnership with Funtom. That is his cover. After all who would have a bad record if they make toys for children?_

As I listen to Sebastian I nod my head in understanding _. Let me guess the queen does not know his evil deeds_ _yet?_

 _Yup but the young master knows what Sir Ron is hiding, and the queen will find out soon enough. He is smuggling opiates and is a rapist which is why the young master wants your help in dealing with him._ Sebastain starts pulling ingrediants out for dinner.

 _What do I have to do in order to help?_ I ask while I start helping prepair dinner and dessert.

As I sit down across from our guest I smile at him and wait for Sebastian to bring the food in.

 _And who are you, you beautiful young lady?_

 _I am lady Rosalia. Its nice to meet you Sir Ron_ I say with a sly smile. I decided to use an alias for this particular case because of what he is here for and his habits.

 _Lord Phantomhive I knew we would talk about a contrac_ _t_ He chuckles _I didn't know you would have such a lovely guest to play with!!!!!_

Ciel hides his disgust and says _Miss Rosalia is also here to talk businese Sir Ron._

Sir Ron composes himself and says _I am sorry for my outburst please forgive me_.

Before Ciel or I can reply Sebastian enters the room pushing a trolley with three different dishes on it. Once he starts placing the dishes he says. _Tonight's dinner is grilled pheasant in a butter sauce with garden vegatables sauteed to perfection and a small salad on the side_

Once Sebastian is done setting the plates he moves to stand behind the young master.

When I am almost done eating I excuse myself and leave the room and wait for the joke of a man in it to fallow me. It doesn't even take thirty minutes befor I hear his chair move, so I use a little of my power to move into the adjacent coridor

 _Ah there you are Rosalia I was begining to think you got lost_ There is a disgusting smile on his face _Why don't we have some fun_. The entire time he is speaking he moves close enough to force my back against the wal.l

 _Sir Ron I am not here for fun I am here for business please back up!_ I say with fake innocence and a small smile.

He puts both arms by my head on the wall traping me in place _. Now what's the fun in that? Why not let me have some fun eh?_ There is a sleezy smile on his face as he continues _. I mean I'll have my fun no matter what you say_ _so it doesn't really matter if you_ protest. He moves his right hand to stroke my cheek and continues moving towards the lace neck of my dress

I grab his hand deciding I've had enough of this situation and his roaming hand. So with an evil smile plastered to my lips I say _. You know what I will have some fun._ With that being said I shove him off me and onto the floor.

I ask him _Do you know what its like to be forced to do something you dont want to?_ My voice dead serious.

 _No and I never will!!!!_ Sir Ron says angrilly standing back up _Now. Let. Me. Entertain. Myself_. He reaches for me, only to have me punch him in the stomach effectavely knocking him out before I grab his hair and drag him back to the dinning room.

 _So what now young master?_ I say tossing Sir Ron aside.

 _Sebastian tie him to a chair and make sure he can't get free_ Ciel says looking bored.


	4. She's a Cat?

When Sir Ron wakes up he starts struggling against his bonds while frantically looking around and shouting.

 _Why am I tied Up? WHERE IS THAT BITCH ROSALIA!!!? She is dea_ _d, I am going to fucking kill her!!!!!_ _Let me go you damn child!!!_

I walk up behind him and whisper in his ear with as much venom as possible. _Shut up already no one is going to help you,_ _and I wouldn't call him a child_ _if I were you._ And then smack the back of his head just to prove my point.

 _We know you have been smuggling opiates as well as what your "fun" is._ Ciel says a sinister smile on his face. _Because of what you tried to do to her in the hall..._ _I am going to let "Miss Rosalia"... well... that's not her right name.. I'll let Lady Leilatha decide what to do_.

I smile at him and watch as his eyes go wide with fear. _Now then I think he needs to know what his victims felt._ With this said the room darkens to an almost pitch black and becomes smokey as I speak.

 _With what you've dealt_

 _And those you've wronged_

 _I mettle with you're mind_

 _A_ _nd bring their pain to life_

 _On_ _ly to_ _show you the damage done_

 _You will know what you've_ _caused_

When the room clears up Sebastian walks towards me a determined look on his face _Are those real sister?_

 _Are what real? what are you talking about Sebastian?_ I ask.

 _Those cat ears and tail _Sebastian emphasises. He reaches out to touch an ear before jumping back a little startled because my ear flicks off to the side.

 _Yes they are real... I dont have the best control over my familiar form... so when I use any magic this happens._ I trail off.

 _So you are a cat demon? young master could she keep the ears?_ _Please?_ Sebastian asks excitedly.

 _Fine but at the first sign of an allergic reaction they_ dissapear. Ciel says annoyed.

The conversation ends when our guest starts screaming incoherently and thrashing around.

 _He will need dropprd off at an insane asylum._ I say glancing over at him. _If after a year he goes back to his old ways I can always assassinate him_ _. but he shouldn't talk about what I've done._ I smile wickedly.

Walking into my room I decide to take a rose and vanilla scented bath then get into bed wondering what the next day will bring as well as what my cat loving brother is doing with 60 cats in his room... _I can't sleep._ I grumble so I get up and change into my familiar form wanting to startle my brother a little.

I meow at Sebastians door and wait for him to open it. He makes a hell of a lot of clattering noise getting the cats hidden before he opens the door _How may... I... help.. you?_ He asks looking around the hall, I sneak Into his room and jump up on his bed

As Sebastian closes the door, he turns around to see me move over to his closet. I open the door and all the cats come rushing out to surround me and I start talking with them.

A pure white cat with ice blue eyes named Kata says. _That demon gets most or our names right but could you let him know my name isn't snowflake_

 _I will Kata._ I smile at her _. N_ _ow I have a question, why are you all here?_

A black cat with white paws and orange eyes says _He only brings us inside when It's raining_.

 _Well as long as you stay away from the one who owns this mansion you should be fine._ I say. Before I can continue a siamese kitten with crystal blue eyes who's not even a year old asks. _Are you related to the demon? you smell kinda like him._

 _He is my half brother._ I say before shifting back into my human form I look at Sebastian and say. _Kata keeps saying you have the wrong name for her!!!_

Sebastian looks really confused and a little irritated. _What are you doing here? How did you get in here? And who is Kata?_ He asks in a rush.

I laugh and hold up three fingers as I answer each questian as they come. _One I couldn't sleep so I came t_ _o_ _bug my older brother, Two when you opened the door about ten minutes ago I slipped in while I was in my familiar form and, Three Kata is the pure white cat with the ice blue eyes her name isn't snowflake._ I smile and wait for his reply.

 _You can speak with cats?_ Sebastian asks bewildered and walks over to Kata and pets the top of her head then says. _I'm sorry for getting your name wrong Kata._ He walks back over to me saying. _If you can speak to cats then it would be a lot easier to solve cases..._

 _I will help on some cases but not_ _all. I_ say as I move over to a chair in his room and sit down. _Now why do you have 60 cats in your room Sebastian?_

 _Because cats are amazing!! and It's raining outside... I didn't want them to get sick. You won't tell the young master right_? Sebastian asks freaking out a bit.

 _As long as you promise to let them out once it stops raining._ I say before my head snaps towards the kitchen then back to Sebastian before we botth get up and I decide to turn back into a cat and go to the door

Sebastian lets me out and I go to where I heard the noise. Arriving in the kitchen and go into attack mode pouncing on a man and slash his throat. Flipping off of him I land on the back of another guy in my human form and snap his neck.

By the time I'm done with these two Sebastian has finishef off the rest. I go over to the first guy I attacked and ask him. _Wh_ _o_ _sent you_

He struggles to say Sir Rons wife and then dies.

I say _Well tomorrow we get to deal with that crazy lady... I wonder what she'll do when she finds out what really happened._ I start heading back to my brothers room to grab a pure black cat with one green eye and one orange eye named Nyx, and then head to bed


	5. Meeting Lizzy

When Leilatha wakes up she picks out a dark blue dress with a blood red ribbon around the waist ending in a bow on the left side and braids her hair into a wreath at the back of her head. The brunette then gets food and water for Nyx and sets it on the windowsill, she then heads to the kitchen to prepair a meal for herself

Leilatha enters the kitchen as her brother is leaving to wake Ciel, after grabing the ingrediants she needs the brunette starts making an egg scramble for herself.

After breakfast Leilatha goes into the dining hall looking for Ciel, what she doesn't expect to find is the room completely covered in glittery pink, with stuffed animals placed around the room and ribbons hanging from the ceiling conecting to the chandelier hanging at the center of the room

A bright pink and blonde blur tries to grab the brunette - to decerate her as well - but Leilatha moves out of the way rather quick only to stand behind the blur and lift it bridal style earning a yelp of surprise as Sebastian enters the room.

 _Lady Elizabeth what are you... or were you trying to do to my sister?_ Sebastian asks looking at the situation she is in.

Elizabeth replies _I only wanted to make her look cute... like I made the rest of the place... Wait she's your sister?_

Leilatha sets Elizabeth down and goes over to the window and moves her hands to cover her head briefly so she can make her cat ears appear. _I am Lady Leilatha, Ciels new governess and I am Sebastians half sister_. Leilatha replies turning to face Elizabeth _. It is nice to meet you_ _Lady Elizabeth_

Lady Elizabeth smiles happily when she sees the cat ears. _It is nice to meet you as well Lady Leilatha please call me Lizzy. May I ask what you are teaching CIel_ Lizzy asks out of curuousity

 _I don't mind. I will be teaching him how to dance_ I lean in to whisper _. Better that is. As well as a few other things that he will use on cases, I hope this settles your cutiousity Lizzy_

Lady Elizabeth giggles _. Yes it does_. Elizabeth then runs over to sebastian and says _I got something for you too!!!!_ she hands him a headband with cat ears on it.

Sebastian has a wide grin on his face and puts them on _Thank you lady Elizabeth I can now match my sister!!!_

While they were talking Leilatha picks up a cat (Nyx) that had come into the room - trying to find a place to hide - so Leilatha puts the cat on her shoulders then the brunette whispers _Be quiet and the young master won't notice you_ Leilatha feels the cat nuzzle her head and takes it as a sign that Nyx understands what the brunette said

Sebastian leads them all into a drawing room that hasn't been covered in pink and frilly items - not only for his sake but the young masters as well - then Sebastian leaves very briefly to get the tea and snacks

Ciel looks annoyed at how his manor has been decorated but tries his best not to let it show _Why did you visit without letting us know Elizabeth?_ Ciel tries not to sound harsh when asking the question

 _I wanted to surprise you!!!!_ Elizabeth smiles at him _And I decorated the manor so prettily, just for you!!!_ Elizabeth runs over to Ciel and hugs him

 _What would you like to do today lizzy?_ I ask trying to figure out how the schedule is going to change

 _I want to go shopping with Ciel!!!! he needs cuter clothes anyway!!!_ Elizabeth almost squeals out of excitment, the blonde looks over at Ciel hopefully

 _If Ciel want's to go with you then I can move your lessons to tomorrow_ I say looking over at him as well. _It's your decision young master_

 _Can't we just play a game today?_ Ciel says looking both bored and annoyed at once.

As Sebastian enters the room he says. _You don't have any appointments today and if Lady Leilatha is willing to move your lesson then you will be free all day._

 _Fine... I'll go shopping with yo_ _u_ Ciel says reluctantly

 _Lady Elizabeth please keep in mind that there are other acrivities in London as well_ _.that you both might enjoy_ I say while smiling at her and trying to help Ciel out

 _Oh would you be ok with a walk in the park or a picnic?_ Elizabeth asks excitedly _would you be ok with that Ciel?_

 _That would be fine if the weather is nice_ Ciel replies sounding more agreable. _Sebastian make arrangements for a picnic. Lady Leilatha if you would like you can come as well_

I smile and say _I would love to but I have some errands that need taken care of, thank you for inviting me though_

 _Maybe next time then_ Elizabeth smiles sadly

 _I hope you two have fun and I'll see you two later_ After I say my goodbyes I head out side to have a talk with Nyx...


	6. Could It Be?

~ Ciel's POV ~

The carriage slows down just outside of London at a beautiful park that has luscious green grass, a crystal blue pond with ducks and magnificient trees. Once the carriage comes to a complete stop the door to the carriage opens and Ciel gets out to offer a hand to help Lady Elizabeth down from within.

As Lady Elizabeth and Ciel set out to find the perfect spot to sit, Ciel says. _I wonder why Lady Leilatha was so persiste_ _nt on us leaving and why S_ _ebastian didn't argue about it? A_ s he's talking Elizabeth doesn't pay attention as she is to distracted by the beautiful park.

 _Ooh right there Ciel it's perfect._ Lady Elizabeth says pointing to a spot that is in the shade of a weeping willow and just far enough away from the pond that they don't have to worry about mud. _Isn't it just lovely Ciel?_

Ciel looks over to the spot and nods his head. _Finny bring the blanket and picnic basket over here carefuly_. Ciel orders after he turns to look at the gardener.

Once the blanket is set Ciel and Elizabeth sit down and open the basket to see a pitcher of lemonade, cakes, and sandwiches cut in half, as well as the required items to eat and drink said items.

 _Isn't it beautiful Ciel? I am so happy that you agreed to this!!_ Elizabeth squeals while she grabs a plate and a sandwitch. While looking around Lady Elizabeth notices there aren't a lot of people around and wonders why. _Hey Ciel why is the park so empty?_

 _I don't know Elizabeth_... _it_ ' _s_ _certainly a nice enough day there should be a ton of people here..._ Ciel says looking around as well. As Ciel spots a older gentleman in noble worthy clothes walking along the path he calls out to get his attention. _Hey Mister do you know why there aren't many people around on such a nice day?_

 _Well it must be because of the recent murders I reckon._ The man says as he walks closer so they don't yell for the entire conversation. _The yard is keeping it hush hush to try and avoide having the queen worry. Not a very smart idea if you ask me._ _By the way what's your name?_

Ciel smirks _I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. So there have been murders, How many bodies so far?_ Ciel asks while moving his hand to his chin in thought, contemplating whether or not to write the Queen.

 _Nice to me-- WAIT you are Earl Phamtomhive? I never... thought you would... be... so young... I mean... I've heard rumors... about you... being... young but... WOW_ The man trails off trying to get his thoughts back into order. _Anyways It's nice to meet you Earl Phantomhive I am Baron Lucien Wolfevale_.

 _Nice to meet you Baron Wolfevale. Now about the case, what do you know? How many bodies? Whats the cause of death? What do you know about Scotland yards investigation_ Ciel asks one question right after another. The bluenette looks up to Lucien waiting impatiently for his reply.

 _I-I'm not s-sure_ _I should t-tell_ _information like_ _that_ _t-to one_ s _o young_... Lucien trails off at the end hoping he didn't anger Ciel with the age remark.

Ciel glares at Lucien and says _I Am Not That Young_. _Any ways solving cases is sort of my hoby_.

 _If you say so... Now I don't know how true what I know is but apparently there have beem two bodies a_ _male in his 30's and a lady in her 20's_. _So far and both have been drained of blood fr_ _om two pin pricks on the side of the neck almost as if a vampire had bit them, but because they don't exist scotland yard has no leads_. Lucien finally caves and tells Ciel everything he knows.

Ciel gives a big smile and says _Thank you Baron Wolfevale. It was nice talking to you but we need to get going._ The bluenette looks over at Elizabeth and _g_ ives her a hand to help her up. _Come Lizzy we need to get going before it gets to dark._

Baron Wolfevale goes to grab Ciel but thinks twice _as Ciel glares_ and instead says. _Wait you're leaving already?_ _But we just started talking!_

 _I've got things to do Baron_ Ciel states and walks over to Elizabeth to help her to her feet

Finny starts packing everything up when he hears Ciel say goodbye to Baron Wolfevale. Once everything is back into place, he helps Lady Elizabeth into the carriage and Finny after closing the door behind Ciel starts back to Phantomhive manor

Elizabeth look over at Ciel and pouts _Ciel why are we leaving the park so soon? We hardly spent any time together..._

 _Bec_ _ause I need to talk to my governess about something an_ _d its important._ Ciel replies while looming out the window

 _Can I ask why you need to talk to Miss Leilatha?_ Elizabeth tilts her head a bit to the side letting curiosity win

 _Because of something that man said_ Ciel trails off not wanting to further the conversation


	7. There's No Question

Ciel stands there a surprised look on his face, almost as if he could not believe what he was hearing. He quickly looks over to Nyx then at Leilatha and continues to look between the two, trying to figure out if he just heard her correctly. _Are you serious Lady Leilatha?_

 _I am dead serious Ciel, if Nyx is ok with it I would absolutely love to have her as_ _my child._ Leilatha looks over to Nyx with a questioning look on her face.

Before Nyx has a chance to reply Ciel speaks up. _That can wait w_ _e have to talk about some information I got from someone at the park, Sebastian bring tea and_ _angel food cake with strawberries on the side_ _to my office._ The bluenette waves Sebastian off before he starts up the stairs.

Leilatha fallows Ciel to his office and takes a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs by his desk waiting for the bluenette to start talking. Once Ciel takes a seat Nyx shifts into her cat form and curls up on Leilathas' lap.

 _While I was in London I met a Baron by the name of Lucien_ _Wolfevale_... Ciel trails off thinking about how he would say what he needs to in a quick manner. _He had stated that there had been two victims with absolutely no blood and... what looked like odd bite marks_ _on their necks... Do you think I stumbled onto a vampire case?_

 _I believe you have, but it is to soon to tell._ Leilatha trails off, as she puts Nyx down so she can pace in order to get her thoughts in order. Leilatha spins around to face Ciel _. Did you say Lucien Wolfevale?_

 _Yeah that's the name he gave me._ Ciel shifts nervously in his seat before Sebastian enters the room pushing a trolley with what the bluenette wanted.

 _Today I have brought you darjeeling tea as well as the cake you_ _asked for._ Sebastian sets the angel food cake infront of Ciel and then pours the young master his tea, Sebastian then sets a bowl of fresh fruits in front of Leilathe. _And this is for you Lady Leilatha._

Ciel takes a bite of the cake and sighs happily before he starts talking again. _As I was saying thats the name he gave me... I think he wasn't telling me everything._ Ciel sits back in his chair and looks at Leilatha expectantly.

 _Lucien Wolfevale isn't exactly human... I met him for the first time about 175 years ago... and again about 50 years ago... and yes it's the same guy..._ Leilatha trails off thinking about how to explain it. _He's a halfbreed like I am_.

Ciel stands up suddenly and slams his hands onto the desk. _What do you mean he's a halfbreed?_ _Are you saying we are dealing with a vampiric version of you?_ Ciel starts pacing.

 _No young lord, unlike me he is human. That makes him more dangerous than demons though..._ Leilatha trails off before she sits down again and sighs, leaning her head back the brunette finally decides on what she will be doing next. _Young master I will be back I need to grab a few things from home_.

As Leilatha steps inside her home she is greated by a mysterious fabric like moving creature which comes to rest on the womens shoulders. _Well hello there Loki did you miss me that much?_ The brunette laughs as she runs her hand along the cloak and it almost purs at the touch.

Leilatha continued to move through her home grabbing what she needs, some more clothes, a brand new corset, some spell books, and the cloak. After grabbing a few other item the brunette goes back to the manor thinking about the current issue.

 _Hey Loki would you look after a certain child Earl? Unfortunately most supernatual creatures seem to love him._ The women asks as she nears the Phantomhive manor.

Loki with his left side makes what looks similar to an okay sign then floats off to look for food so that he is not tempted to eat his new charge.

Leilatha starts to her room so she can put away her things before the woman stops dead in her tracks. _For hells sake... I forgot he was there_. Turning around and dashing through the manor to Sebastians room. She stop suddenly as she almost crashes into his door.

Leilatha takes a moment to compose herself before she knocks on his door. The brunette only had to wait a few seconds for her brother to open the door ever so slightly; as to not let the cats out. Sebastian goes to say something only to have his sister start speaking first.

 _Sebastian I have a man tied to a chair in my room... he is from the attack earlier._ Leilatha takes a breath before looking over to her brother waiting on his response.

 _Bring him to the wine cellar and I'll take care of both getting information and disposing of him for you._ Sebastian carefully steps out of his room so that no cats are able to exit. The raven nods to Leilatha before he starts walking in the other direction.

Once in the cellar Leilatha looks at Sebastian before she gives him a warning about her oddly frightening friend. _I have an interesting friend coming over to help protect Ciel during this case._ The brunette gives her brother no room for argument, causing him to stare at her.

 _I only have one question caused by knowing your choices in friends... what... is... it..._ Sebastian looks at her with worry for Ciel and a threatening aura about him trying to intimidate her as well as to get the point of don't harm my meal across to her

The cat demon laughs at her brothers little show of power. _Don't worry big brother Loki the second won't eat Ciel. He should be here soon so you need to finish up with that guy and I'll get the young lord_. Leilatha leaves the crow demon to do what he wants.

Leilatha makes her way to Ciels study so she can give him a quick lesson about his soon to be new guard. Stopping infront of the doors she knocks and waits until she hears him give the okay to enter

 _Young master I know its short notice but I have invuted a fruend over that is going to help guard you... but there is a lesson you must have before you meet him._ Leilatha give a reassuring smile when she see's the uncertainty on his features, she then sits in a chair across from him


	8. What's A Cloaker

Leilatha sits across from Ciel when she notices several cats in his office, so she asks the question on her mind. _Ciel why do you have seven cats in here?_ _I thought you were allergic to them._ The women starts giggling when the bluenette sighs after sneezing.

Ciel sends a glare at Leilatha, when the young earl realizes how the cats managed to get into his office and he ends up sighing. _Your soon to be adoptive daughter was inquiring about my age today so I think thats how they got in here..._ Ciel groans as he once again sneezes.

Once the brunette gets all the cats out of the room and Ciel has a final sneezing fit, she starts into her lesson. _With what your new guard is, I think it would be best if I give you a quick lesson on it._ The women glances at Ciel before sitting down again.

The bluenette looks at Leilatha with curiosity. _What do you mean by "with what your new guard is" are you saying that my new guard isn't human?_ The young man can't keep his curousity at bay.

Leilatha has a sly smile on her face while she answers. _He is what's known as a cloaker and they are rather rare to find because they u_ _s_ _ually live in the deepest, darkest part of caves_.

Ciel tilts his head to the side out of confusion. _Then my new guard will be a cloaker?_ _Is there anything I should know about them?_ Ciel leans forward tenting his fingers in thought.

 _That's why I decided to give you a quick lesson_ The cat demoness shifts in her seat before going back to the lesson. _A cloaker is in the chaotic nuetral area... meaning they only do whats best for them and don't like being ordered around. What makes Loki different though is that he will pull pranks in an instant... and Loki - your guard and yes born from the Norse god - loves to prank the hell out of people._

Ciel sighs as he leans back into his chair _Will I have to worry about him pranking me? and how will he protect me better than Sebastian?_ The young lord starts bouncing his leg out of restlessnes.

Leilatha get's up to walk around the room _I will talk to Loki and make sure he won't prank you and while my brother is more than capable to protect you, Loki can stay with you without being detected - incase you are kidnapped - because when he is resting or needs to hide he literally looks like a cloak._

Ciel nods his head in understanding. _That is helpful... is there any thing else I need to know about this cloaker? or cloakers in general?_

Leilatha smiles before replying _. Loki is an odd one thats for sure... anyway he is an amazing tailer - he made all my clothes - and he loves to collect animal pelts._... _so he can wear them..._ The women laughs at both her last sentance and the look on the young lords face.

The young mans face has a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and curousity, going through the three rather fast. The bluenette finally decides on a look that more or less resembles 'WTF" before asking. _Are all cloakers like this?_

 _Not all cloakers are like that... just him._ The women once again laughs before going over to the window so she can watch the phantomhive grounds for her friend. _Cloakers in general hunt by emitting a low pitch noise that tends to paralyze it's pray out of fear._

 _So how did you manage to make Loki your friend?_ Ciel mumbles the question to himself, thinking it was quiet enough so the cat demon didn't hear.

Said women laughs _I was the one who raised him_. She giggles _. We became friends over time._ Leilatha smiles as she notices Loki tap at her window and then enter, Nyx must have opened the window.

 _Most cloakers will hunt anything from humans to rodents and anything in between. Loki is the same in that matter_. The brunette sighed thinking she'll have to make sure the guard cloak knows not to eat anybody on the grounds unless their trespassing.

 _So they eat hu- WAIT THEY EAT HUMANS!!! you need to make sure he doesn"t eat anyone unless necessary._ Ciel has a worried expression on his face.

Before Leilatha can answer, Nyx comes flying through the door almost literally due to the cloaker helping her. Sebastian is on their tail looking very unkempt - which was a first for everyone - Nyx is dropped into the elven womens lap and then the cloak lays over the couch.

Sebastian slides to a stop in the middle of the room, he then looks around before he realizes where he is, then sighs. _So is that cloaker the new guard?_ The raven straightens up before adjusting his attire.

Leilatha laughs at how Sebastian has to fix his clothing before replying. _Yes it is, his name is Loki, child of the Norse god of the same name._ The cat demon walks over to Loki and runs a hand along the back of the cloaker while she introduces him.

 _So why did you bring one here?_ Sebastian practically growls at his sister. _I don't think, it'll be any help when it comes to protecting the young lord._

The elven demon sighs before she walks over to her brother grabs his tie and pulls his face to her eye level before snarling _. Loki is NOT_ _an "it" and if you continue to talk about him like that I will not be responsible for his actions... what ever they might be._

The crow sighs and nods his head - not wanting to deal with a mad sister and a pranking cloaker - stands back up while straitening his tie, before finaly speaking his mind. _If Loki harms the young lord at all he leaves._ Sebastian glares at his half sister trying to prove that he is in charge.


	9. The Undertaker

As Ciel becomes tired of the sibling squabble he states in a tone that suggests he is done with the siblings for now. _Sebastian we are going to visit the Undertaker tomorrow morning, make sure all the preparations are made_. As the bluenette sighs he once again starts reading though a report he got about an Italian man trying to sell off his warehouse...

Both demons exit the room while glaring at one another. Leilatha wanting to put an end to the silent arguement between them, she decides to use a tactic her brother can't win against and allows her cat features make an appearance, she then starts smilling adorably at her older brother.

Normally Sebastian wouldn't have an issue standing his ground, but as soon as his sisters cat ears showed up he realized he was always going to be at a disadvantage, and would be losing way to many arguements. _I never thought I would lose to this type of underhanded trick,_ _are you sure you haven't been to hell before?_

 _No I've never been to hell. Although I have learned a few things from demons I once knew_. The demoness smiles at her brothers look of bewilderment before walking off to her room, to prepair her outfit for tomorrow. After all she is going to visit a friend she hasn't seen in awhile.

Around 11 Am

Leilatha steps out of the carriage in front of the Undertakers shop - wearing a pair of deep blue pants that can easilly be mistaken for a skirt and an off the shoulder cream colored shirt - looking around the women notes that nothing has really changed.

As the group comes to a stop in the Undertakers shop, candles are burning while placed randomly - giving a generally creepy feel to the dimly lit place - Ciel looks over to where the Undertakers normal coffin is; which lies empty, when a silver haired man with what looks like surgical scars on his face and body walks into the room with a kitten clinging to his hair.

The man starts giggling and saying. _Hey Nyx hhehehehah Grell owes me bwahhaha._ _They got here sooner than she thought._ The man continues to laugh for a few minutes before addressing the new guests. _Young Earl are you here about my most recent guests?_

Before Ciel or Sebastian can say anything Leilatha speaks up. _Is your payment the same as usual?_ Causing her to get looks of surprise and disbelief, neither of them realising that the elf might know the Undertaker.

As the mad man giggles, he gave a nod to Leilatha's question. _Now who is going to give me my payment? will it be you young lord? or will you have one of your servants pay?_

The bluenette huffs before turning to sebastian with a look of get this over quick, when they realize the demoness is whispering in the mans ear. The Undertaker then starts laughing like a maniac causing not only the sign outside to fall, as well as a few coffins inside... Sebastian is glaring at his sister, viewing her as competition.

When the laughing dies down enough the group looks perplexed at the Undertakers reaction to whatever Leilatha said as they sit themselves on the coffins while the silver haired lunatic is draped over one, as Grell hands out tea.

 _Bwahehahe... so I take it you're here because of the costemers with holes in their neck?_ The siver haired man grabs a bone shaped biscuit that Grell had brought with her before sitting down next to Leilatha in hope of talking with her.

Ciel looks up from his beaker of tea _Yeah I need to know about their death_ _and if any supernatural creatures were involved_... The boy trails off before adding _As crazy as that sounds.._.. Which causes the almost mental man to laugh.

 _They were quit peculiar_ _being drained of blood from two holes in the neck..._ _almost as if they had been bit_. _There are no defensive wounds either_ _they didn't have any blood residue in or around them either._ The Undertaker grabs a bone shaped biscuit before walking over to play with the elven womens long hair. _And yes there are creatures living in this world that you couldn't dream of young earl_. The man smiles at the elf. _She is one of them._

Leilatha giggles and nods, as she leans back she soflty says. _It_ _can be fun messing with some of them._ _While with others you should leave them alone._ _They are the rarest of us supernatural creatures now._ With this said Leilatha returns to her conversation with grell.

The Undertaker walks back to his coffin and goes into further details about the young Earls case, and before long they are headed to the town house for the remainder of their stay.

As Sebastian opens the door they see Madame red screeching at Lou. _I TOLD YOU TO FIND THE TEA NOT MAKE A_ _MESS._ The red head falls silent when the trio enter the room.

Once everyone is seated and tea served Ciel looks at his two uninvited guests _. I know you have questions about Leilatha_ the bluenette says gesturing to said woman. _So go ahead and ask_.

The red head sends a glare towards Leilatha. _What is your job at the Phantomhive manor?_

 _I am Earl Ciel Phantomhives new governess._ Leithata replies in a manor that leaves no room for questioning

" _What are you qualified to teach?_ Askes Ann with a skeptical looks plastering her face.

 _I can teach him everything he needs to know... although thats none of your concern lady Ann_ _now is it?_ Leilatha replies in a tone calm enough to set everyone on edge

Madame Red smiles and surprises everyone by saying. _I like you, I have only ever encountered rather meek governesses_ _, who are usually forced into the position..._

 _May I ask why you are here Madame Red?_ Everyone in the room goes pale when Leilatha questions the Baroness.

Madame Red smiles _Because I heard my dear nephew was visiting with a new governess! I needed to make sure you were well enough educated.._


End file.
